


Together

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Depending on what happens in the finale, First Kiss, In this House We Unbury Our Gays, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: Post-canon or canon divergence depending on what happens in Carry On -- 3 weeks after Cas confesses his love for Dean and gets taken to the Empty he shows up at the bunker during a thunderstorm. Will Dean finally take the chance to counter Cas's confession with one of his own?Aka my take on a Destiel reunion.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a MINUTE* since I've posted under this pseud, hasn't it? I've been hyperfixating on other fandoms but now I'm back thanks to DESTIEL FINALLY BEING CANON!!!!!
> 
> I watched the one-sided Destiel confession during s15e18, watched Cas NOT show up in s15e19, then immediately set about writing a fix-it fic just in case we don't get a satisfying conclusion during the series finale (read: Cas getting rescued from the Empty again and Dean growing a pair and verbally reciprocating Cas's love). This is my take on how one such reunion could go.
> 
> (*More like almost 6 years, but schemantics.)

_ "I love you. Goodbye, Dean." _

_ "Cas, no! Cas!" _

Dean Winchester awoke with a start and fell off of the sofa he had been lying on, the whiskey bottle he had polished off several hours before rolling away from him.

He scrubbed a hand over his face.  _ Not again _ . He had dreamed of Cas's confession before being taken to the Empty repeatedly for the past 3 weeks, each time Cas confessing his love for Dean and Dean failing to say anything in return.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the thunderstorm outside.

Suddenly in the midst of the sound of rain on the roof and the rumbles of thunder came the sound of banging on the bunker door.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." Dean got up with a groan and stumbled to the door.

His eyes widened.

A soaking wet Castiel stood before him, rain dripping from his dark hair. He gave Dean a weak smile. "Hello, Dean," he said, then promptly collapsed into Dean's arms.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean struggled to hold Cas's weight. "Sam! Sammy, help me, it's Cas!"

He could hear Sam's footsteps thundering towards him. "Dean, wha--"

"It's Cas!"

"Oh my God." Sam hurried to Dean's side.

Dean started to drag Cas's unconscious form out of the rain. "Help me get him inside, will ya?"

Together, he and Sam managed to carry Cas to Cas's old room. "Here, help me with this," Dean ordered, already stripping Cas out of his soaked trench coat.  _ Jack, I know you said you wanted to be hands-off, but if you're listening, please come. _

They had gotten Cas out of his wet clothes and under the bed covers when there was a small  _ woosh _ of displaced air as Jack appeared. He waved a hand and a warm breeze filtered throughout the room. 

Dean noticed that Cas's clothes and hair were now dry, although his skin was still pale and clammy.

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey there, Jack. I'm uh, I'm gonna… go." He pointed out the doorway. "Let you two talk."

Once Sam was out of the room, Dean said, "You heard my prayer."

"Of course," Jack replied. "My apologies for not arriving sooner. I had some loose ends to tie up in the Empty. Deals to finalize, and so forth."

"Deals? What sort of deals?"

Jack shrugged. "I convinced the Shadow to allow Cas to return to Heaven."

"How did you manage to swing that?"

Jack smiled slyly. "Let's just say between me and Cas it got a little loud in the Empty again so the Shadow was glad to be rid of him. I did, however, promise that the Shadow would be able to rest without further interruption."

Dean couldn't help but feel a burst of pride.  _ Those're my boys. Annoying a cosmic entity until it caved. _

His brow furrowed.  _ Wait, Cas should be awake by now, shouldn't he?  _

Jack looked over at Cas's sleeping form. "Castiel has been through a great ordeal. His body needs to rest."

"Don't angels usually just bounce back from this sort of thing?"

Jack gave Dean a small smile. "Angels, yes. Humans, however, are very fragile." 

Dean blinked as it hit him. "Humans? You mean to tell me Cas is-- is  _ human _ again?"

"That is correct."

"I love ya like a son, kid, and you may be the Almighty and all, but you have some explaining to do. After all Cas has done for you, you punish him by taking away his grace?"

Jack shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I did no such thing. Castiel expressed that he was no longer happy to serve as an angel in Heaven and requested to return to Earth as a mortal. I merely granted his request." 

"You mean he  _ chose _ to become human?" Dean was in shock. "Why?"

Jack smiled knowingly but didn't answer. "Now that things are as they should be," he said instead, "I must return to Heaven. I still have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Jack, I--" Dean cleared his throat. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Jack smiled softly. "You're welcome, Dean. You and Castiel both deserve happiness."

And with that, Jack vanished once again.

Dean sighed and pulled a chair up to Cas's bedside, settling in to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Dean wasn't aware that he had been drifting off to sleep until he was awoken by a sudden movement. He groaned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.  _ What was that? _

He startled as Cas's hand twitched in his own, then looked up at Cas's peacefully sleeping face.

His heart leapt as Cas groaned, eyes fluttering open. "Dean?" Cas croaked out.

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. "Yeah, Cas, I'm -- I'm here," he replied, voice shaking with emotion.

Cas turned his head and locked eyes with Dean. "Hello, Dean," he said, his already gravelly voice even rougher.

Dean fought to keep the tears at bay. "Hiya, Cas," he replied with a watery chuckle. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten with several sledgehammers." Cas groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, woah, woah." Dean rushed to help Cas. "Slow down there, Angel."

Cas blinked up at him as they managed to get him into a sitting position, then took a deep breath. "I would assume it would be obvious by my fragile state, but I feel that I should tell you that I am no longer an angel of the Lord."

_ Shit, I did call him that, didn't I? _ Dean had been using 'Angel' as a term of endearment for Cas in his head for so long that it had naturally slipped out. He cleared his throat. "Here." 

He handed Cas a glass of water and some painkillers from the nightstand and waited as Cas swallowed the pills and drained the glass.

"I uh, I didn't mean it literally," he finally said as Cas handed him the glass back. "But that's not the point. What the hell, Cas?"

"Excuse me?"

Dean ran his hands through his hair. "First, you sacrifice yourself to the Empty, then you return 3 weeks later and pass out at my feet, then Jack tells me that you willingly gave up your grace to live as a  _ human _ ? Why in the hell would you do that?"

Cas glanced down and fiddled with the blanket. "I would hope you knew the answer to that considering what I told you before I was taken to the Empty."

_ I love you. _

Cas looked back up at Dean, a plea in his eyes. "Don't you get it? I would rather spend one lifetime as a human here on Earth with you than a thousand lifetimes as an angel anywhere else without you."

He sighed. "I know this vessel isn't anything that you could've pictured as your perfect partner. I'm perfectly content living out the rest of my days as your friend and nothing more if that's what you want."

Dean shook his head. "No, that's not what I want. Not what I want at all."

He could hear the hitch in Cas's breath as they locked eyes. "Then what  _ do _ you want?"

" _You_ , Cas. I want _you_ , in  _ this  _ body. You gotta know-- you gotta know that I--" He swallowed. "I love you too. I love you, Cas, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before you--" Dean choked back a sob.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Dean... Dean it's okay. I'm here now, and we have the rest of our lives together to express our love."

He licked his lips. "Can I make a request?"

Dean nodded. "Anything, Cas."

"Can I kiss you?"

Dean let out a surprised chuckle. "You sure you're feeling up to it?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. "I've wanted this for literal years, Dean. I'm not letting a little thing like having my grace removed and passing out stop me from kissing the love of my life."

Dean reached up and caressed Cas's cheek, leaning in until his lips were inches away from Cas's. "Love of your life, huh?"

_ "Dean _ ," Cas breathed, leaning the final few inches it took for their lips to connect.

_ Wow _ . Dean had had some stellar kisses in his life but nothing compared to kissing Cas. He would've thought the feel of Cas's scratchy stubble against his own would be harsh and strange, but instead it was intoxicating, better than the best top-shelf whiskey Dean had ever had.

After only a few moments their lips parted.

Dean huffed out a quiet breath. "Yeah, we're definitely doing that again, and soon."

Cas's lips quirked up into a soft smile. "So what comes next?"

"I don't know," Dean said honestly, intertwining his fingers with Cas's. "But we'll figure it out together."


End file.
